Secret Santa pour cornelune
by titepuce5929
Summary: Cette fois, Lily ne peut plus en douter. Sirius et Remus s'aiment mais n'oseront jamais se l'avouer. Ils ont besoin d'un sérieux coup de pouce et Lily est bien décidée à faire participer James.


**Jingle :** Ce OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'une activité du Fof (forum francophone), sur la base du Secret Santa. Pour plus d'infos, n'hésitez pas à me demander ou à aller voir directement le forum. On s'amuse bien là-bas !

**Disclaimer :** JKR est notre guide ! Le nom des actes (sauf le deuxième) est tiré du film Le Prestige de Christopher Nolan.

_J'ai d'autant plus apprécié d'écrire ce OS que ça m'a rappelé mon lycée, à l'époque où je jouais les entremetteuses entre mes amis qui avaient le même problème. Joyeux Noël à tous !_

**Secret Santa pour cornelune**

_Le OS 4 en 1_

**Acte 1 : La Promesse**

Lily et James entrèrent dans une petite salle d'étude après avoir vérifié que cette dernière soit libre. James se demandait ce que Lily voulait lui dire de si important. Elle l'avait alpagué dans un couloir et traîné jusqu'ici. Et s'il se fiait à l'expression de sa petite amie, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait lui réclamer des câlins.

Etait-elle déjà au courant de la blague qu'il venait tout juste de mettre en place avec le reste de la troupe des Maraudeurs ? Non, elle aurait été furieuse. Or, Lily avait plutôt l'air soucieuse, ce qui inquiétait d'autant plus James qu'elle affichait déjà cette expression depuis plusieurs jours, depuis le retour des vacances de Noël en fait. Elle avait visiblement quelque chose sur la conscience et s'était enfin décidée à lui en parler.

- James, il faut qu'on parle.

Ca commençait mal.

- Je pense que tu ne l'as pas remarqué, mais…

- Désolé pour la blague, s'excusa aussitôt James en prenant les devants.

- Quelle blague ? Non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne veux même pas en entendre parler.

Comment, elle ne lui faisait pas plus de remarque que ça sur ce sujet qui l'avait toujours fâchée ? Ca devait vraiment être grave.

- Le sujet que je veux aborder, reprit Lily un peu gênée ce qui la rendait incroyablement mignonne, c'est un peu délicat de l'aborder avec toi. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous, les garçons, prenez ce genre de chose.

- Tu n'as pas aimé mon cadeau de Noël ? Je peux le changer.

- Quoi ? Oh, rassures-toi, je l'ai adoré.

- Tu es enceinte ? On le garde !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines !

- Je te préviens, si tu veux me plaquer, je ne t'écouterai pas.

- James, calme-toi ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec nous, tu n'as pas à te sentir en danger.

Le sorcier s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

- Comme tu semblais bizarre ces derniers jours, je me demandai si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. En plus des blagues. Et à vouloir soudainement me parler d'un truc urgent, j'ai commencé à flipper.

Lily lui sourit, ignorant visiblement que James avait remarqué qu'elle était perturbée, et lui prit la main. James se sentit aussitôt rassuré.

- Bon, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Comme je te le disais, tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais il y a quelque chose qui a clairement changé au sein des Maraudeurs. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Absolument ! On sort ensemble depuis maintenant deux mois, ce qui a changé énormément de choses. Comment aurais-je pu rater cette info ?

- Non, tu ne vois pas du tout de quoi je veux parler, s'amusa Lily avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Je te parle de Remus et Sirius, et des relations qu'ils entretiennent.

James réfléchit un moment, cherchant où se situait le piège.

- Ils ont peut-être l'impression que je les délaisse un peu, alors ils se sont rapprochés ?

Lily l'encouragea à poursuivre, confirmant au Gryffondor qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

- Et du coup… Ils sont plus amis qu'avant…

- Et ?

- Et ils ont commencé à faire des blagues sans moi ?, proposa James d'une voix mal assurée.

Lily soupira et s'assit sur une chaise, avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Son petit ami prit place en face d'elle et attendit qu'elle lui explique une bonne fois pour toute où elle voulait en venir. Il avait l'habitude de connaître la sorcière plus directe que cela.

- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, sinon on y sera encore cet été. Je pense, et je suis prête à y mettre ma baguette au feu, que Remus et Sirius ont des atomes crochus.

- Atomes crochus ? Tu veux dire…

- Oui, dans le même genre que nous.

James éclata alors de rire, à la surprise de Lily.

- Tu avais l'air sérieuse. Arrête de plaisanter et viens-en aux faits.

- Les faits sont que deux de tes meilleurs amis ressentent clairement plus que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'aiment, James !, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'elle n'était toujours pas prise au sérieux.

James perdit alors son sourire.

- Attends, tu veux dire que Sirius est _amoureux_ de Remus, et vice versa ?

- Tout juste. Et ils n'osent pas se le dire.

Le Gryffondor en resta sans voix.

- T'es sérieuse ?

Lily n'avait pas l'air du tout de plaisanter. Elle avait même un regard sévère.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Sirius sort tout le temps avec plein de filles ?

- S'il n'y a que ça qui te choque, je suis rassurée, répondit Lily en se détendant. C'est vrai que Sirius est incapable de refuser la demande d'une fille qui veut sortir avec lui, et je me plais à croire qu'il en a vraiment aimé quelques-unes. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'aimer un garçon pour autant. Il le dit lui-même, il attend de trouver la bonne. Et si la bonne était plutôt le bon ?

- Et je n'aurai rien remarqué ?, s'effara James.

- Apparemment, confirma Lily. Et si tu n'as rien vu venir, je pense qu'eux-mêmes ne doivent pas avoir remarqué que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Il faut qu'on les aide à ouvrir les yeux.

- Il y a un monde entre être au courant et s'en mêler, Lily. Je ne pense pas que nous avons le droit d'intervenir. Ils parviendront à gérer la situation.

- Quitte à ne rien s'avouer et à rester « seulement amis » pour le restant de leurs jours, c'est ça ?, s'emporta Lily.

La sorcière se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. James tenta de la tempérer un peu.

- Les Maraudeurs resteront toujours liés. S'ils ne sont pas prêts à se lancer, ils auront le temps plus tard. On n'a pas besoin de presser les choses.

- Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'à force de se tourner autour sans faire le premier pas, Remus et Sirius allaient finir par vouloir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre pour ne pas souffrir. D'autant que dans le contexte actuel, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de se tourner autour. Cela détruirait les Maraudeurs, non ?

Lily attendit que James ait le temps d'emmagasiner l'information. Sa petite amie avait raison bien sûr, comme toujours. Depuis qu'il sortait avec la rouquine, il avait été trop concentré sur leur bonheur pour faire plus attention que ça à ses vieux amis. Lily avait eu l'air d'appréhender sa réaction, mais elle ne devait sans doute pas savoir que l'homosexualité ne dérangeait que certains moldus, comme la magie d'ailleurs. Elle semblait si concernée par le sujet. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas celle à qui les Maraudeurs tenaient le plus à cœur. Ca aurait dû être lui à avoir remarquer les liens spéciaux entre Sirius et Remus. Il aurait dû deviner que Sirius ne lui confiait pas tous ses secrets. Mais surtout, il aurait dû être le premier à vouloir encourager ses amis, à comprendre qu'ils pouvaient souffrir. N'avait-il pas souffert chaque jour jusqu'à ce que Lily le délivre enfin en lui avouant la réciprocité de ses sentiments ?

Comme si elle lisait la culpabilité que ressentait James, Lily se rassit et posa la main sur son bras.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ou à te vexer dans cette histoire, le rassura-t-elle doucement. L'important, c'est qu'on les aide maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de parler avec Remus. Il est plus mon ami que Sirius et au moins je comprend à peu près la façon dont fonctionne son cerveau. Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi pour obtenir un résultat de Sirius. Tu es le seul qu'il prendra la peine d'écouter.

- J'arriverai à le raisonner, acquiesça James. J'ai bien réussi avec toi.

Le petit sourire devait être de trop, Lily lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Mais elle laissa elle aussi un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur celles de James. Ce que le sorcier aimait depuis qu'il sortait avec la rouquine, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait maintenant plus s'empêcher d'associer un baiser à chaque coup qu'elle lui donnait.

**Acte 2 : L'Ebauche**

Lily et les Maraudeurs au grand complet étaient assis à la table du fond de la bibliothèque. Choisir la place la plus éloignée du bureau de Madame Pince était la condition _sine qua none_ imposée par Sirius pour accepter de travailler dans l'endroit. Lily aimait beaucoup travailler en groupe et quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec James, ce dernier s'était aussitôt proposé de participer, entraînant à sa suite les Maraudeurs plus ou moins consentant. Seul Remus avait été enthousiasmé par l'idée. Le seul point négatif était que les deux meilleures amies de Lily refusaient de travailler avec eux, et la rouquine limitait donc ce genre d'activité à seulement une ou deux occurrences par semaine pour ne pas délaisser ses amies.

- Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille si je ne veux pas que McGo me double ma peine, annonça Peter en soupirant.

James lui lança un regard de soutien. Peter était le seul contre qui le professeur McGonagall était parvenue à trouver des preuves de culpabilité pour la dernière blague des Maraudeurs. Leur professeur de métamorphose était aussi convaincue de l'implication des trois autres lurons, mais elle avait appris depuis un certain temps qu'il ne valait mieux pas punir un Maraudeur sur simple présomption. Après tout, ils avaient donné des idées à certains de leurs camarades et il arrivaient parfois qu'ils soient véritablement innocents de ce dont on les accusait.

Peter partit donc pour sa retenue sous les encouragements de ses complices. Il n'était plus que quatre à la table : le moment idéal pour agir. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Lily et James avaient eu leur fameuse discussion sur Remus et Sirius et depuis, Lily avait guetté la moindre occasion.

Elle jeta à James un regard lourd de sous-entendu et ce dernier comprit aussitôt le message. Il commença à tâter ses poches, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Oh non !, déclama-t-il d'un air tout sauf naturel. Ca alors, j'ai perdu mon vif d'or ! Il faut vraiment que je le retrouve tout de suite ! Sirius, mon ami, enchaîna-t-il en se tournant vers son voisin, vient m'aider à le chercher s'il te plait !

Lily se retint de se passer la main sur le visage. James était bon acteur en général, mais visiblement pas quand il s'agissait d'avoir ses amis. La sorcière fut atterrée de voir Sirius le prendre au sérieux.

- Mais pourquoi ?, protesta ce dernier. Je ne suis pas attrapeur, je ne vais pas pouvoir beaucoup t'aider.

- Moi non plus je ne le suis pas, mais il faut _vraiment_ que tu m'accompagnes maintenant.

A cela, James ajouta un regard très appuyé vers son ami. Lily ignora le sens caché que Sirius y décela, mais cela fonctionna. Le grand brun eut soudain un petit sourire entendu.

- C'est vrai, ce serait vraiment dommage que quelqu'un de mal intentionné le retrouve avant nous. Remus, tu nous accompagnes ?

A côté de Lily, Remus soupira de lassitude.

- Je peux vous aider oui. Si on est plus nombreux, les recherches iront plus vite je suppose, même si je ne joue pas du tout au quidditch.

- Oh non, Remus !, s'empressa un peu trop vivement de répondre James, faisant hausser un sourcil au lycanthrope. Je veux dire, merci de te proposer mais on devrait y arriver à deux. Reste plutôt avec Lily, elle va déprimer si elle reste toute seule.

Si James n'essayait pas de trouver une excuse bidon pour que Remus reste avec elle, la sorcière lui aurait volontiers envoyé un livre à la figure accompagné de son meilleur regard meurtrier. Mais à la place, elle prit un ton penaud assez forcé :

- Oh oui, c'est vrai que ça ne va pas très fort en ce moment. Mais va chercher ton précieux vif d'or mon chéri, la compagnie de Remus m'ira très bien.

James marqua une hésitation. Dans une vraie conversation, ce genre de réplique aurait été un appel pour qu'il reste ou aille se faire voir. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une véritable conversation.

- Euh… Ok. Allons-y alors Sirius.

Les deux amis s'en allèrent, l'ambiance s'était dégradée à vue d'œil sans que Lily le veuille réellement. Remus la regarda d'un œil inquiet.

- Ca ne va pas entre vous ?, s'enquit-il. Il y a un problème avec James ?

- Oh non, pas du tout. En revanche, c'est toi qui a un problème. Quand est-ce que tu vas lui avouer ?

- Avouer quoi à qui ?, s'étonna le sorcier.

- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

- Probablement, tenta-t-il. Mais je préfère être sûr.

- Bien, mais n'en parlons pas ici. Les étagères ont des oreilles.

Remus suivit Lily dans un endroit plus calme et plus à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- James et moi avons décidé de vous aider, Sirius et toi, à faire le point sur vos sentiments, expliqua-t-elle en guise d'entrée en matière.

- Oh, c'est pour ça que James…, réalisa Remus. Je me suis fait bien avoir, je ne me méfie pas assez d'eux. Je pensais juste que James voulait comploter une blague, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais exclu. En plus, James joue super mal la comédie ! Alors ils ont le même genre de conversation en ce moment ?

- Oui, alors tu ne le nies pas, ce que tu ressens pour Sirius ?

- Non, pas devant toi en tout cas. J'ai confiance en toi et je savais bien que tu finirais par le découvrir, même si les autres n'ont encore rien compris. Je pensais que tu m'en parlerais avant d'impliquer James. Si tu as commencé par Cornedrue, c'est que tu étais sûre de toi. Ce qui m'étonne en revanche, c'est que tu penses que Sirius me considère plus que comme un ami. J'ai vraiment peur que ça foute tout par terre.

- Comme tu l'as dit, je suis sûre de moi, Remus. Je dois même être plus certaine de ce que Sirius ressent que lui-même.

- Mais c'est complètement illogique, Sirius sort toujours avec…

- Avec plein de filles ?, le coupa Lily. Que James me fasse la remarque, je comprends, mais tu es capable de voir plus loin que ça. Si tu y réfléchis mieux, tu verras qu'on peut tout à fait rationaliser tout ça, même si rationaliser l'amour est en soit un oxymore.

- Essaie toujours.

- Sirius a trouvé en toi la seule personne capable de lui poser des limites sans qu'il ne se braque. Tu es son garde-fou, tu le responsabilises, tu le fais grandir…

- Pas très vite, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très mature.

- L'important c'est qu'il ne peut pas envisager sa vie sans que tu sois près de lui pour l'encourager, le soutenir et savoir quand le faire s'arrêter.

- Ca non plus, ça ne fonctionne pas très bien. Il a trop souvent dépassé les limites.

- Et comment agissait-il juste avant de faire une énorme bêtise ?

- Je ne sais pas, je… Mais oui, je n'étais jamais là. C'était toujours lors des pleines lunes.

- Comme s'il cherchait à éclipser ton absence pour que les autres ne le remarque pas ? Pour te protéger ?

- Pas la fois où il a envoyé Rogue dans la cabane hurlante, rétorqua Remus d'un ton amer.

- Tu lui en veux toujours ?

- Bien sûr ! Je lui ai dit que je lui avais pardonné pour qu'il arrête de s'excuser et de s'en vouloir, mais je lui en veux toujours.

- Parce qu'il t'a profondément blessé ce jour-là. Mais tu sais, je pense que c'est cet évènement qui a dû le conduire au déclic. La période où tu le rejetais a été très dure pour lui, la pire d'après James, pire que lorsqu'il a fugué de chez ses parents. Il a compris qu'il pouvait te perdre, qu'il tenait à toi, que ton amitié ne lui était pas due…

- Et après que je lui ais pardonné, il voulait tout le temps me rendre service. Je pensais juste que c'était de la culpabilité.

- C'en était certainement en partie. Il voulait peut-être te montrer qu'il pouvait se racheter et être digne de récupérer ta confiance. Au final, il l'a quand même récupéré, non ? Et depuis, il n'a plus fait aucune connerie, non ?

- Tu nous connais vraiment bien.

- Disons que j'ai toujours guetté vos conneries, en particulier celles de Sirius, et que James adore parler.

- Bon, peut-être que Sirius tient beaucoup à moi. Mais il tient aussi à James et à Peter. Quelle est la différence ? Il nous a toujours protégé tous les trois.

- Mais il fait plus attention à toi. Il a toujours un œil sur toi, il prend toujours soin de t'intégrer dans tout ce qu'il fait.

- Mouais, admettons, répondit Remus peu convaincu et voulant passer à autre chose. Mais est-ce que j'en ai le droit ? Sirius peut se permettre ce genre d'excentricité, mais pas moi. J'ai peur qu'ils me regardent différemment.

- Ma parole, tu veux vraiment être malheureux toute ta vie ?, s'emporta Lily. James est au courant, est-ce qu'il te regarde différemment ? Ce sont tes amis, et même tes meilleurs amis ! James me répète tout le temps que pour lui, vous faites partie intégrante de sa famille. Ils t'ont accepté sans difficultés quand ils ont appris que tu étais un loup-garou, ils ne réagiront pas différemment parce que tu aimes un homme ! James dirait un truc du genre « tu pourrais bien être le frère jumeau chéri de Rogue qu'on ne te laisserait pas tomber pour autant ! » Fais leur confiance. Les autres on s'en fout. Les groupies de Sirius le prendront sûrement très mal, mais qui se soucie de leur opinion ?

- Merci de vouloir m'aider Lily, mais je pense que c'est peine perdue. Tu ne connais pas Sirius aussi bien que moi. Tu te trompes forcément.

- Si tu refuses d'entendre raison, je ne peux que te demander de ne pas te fermer à mon hypothèse. Réfléchis-y au calme, tu comprendras peut-être mieux avec un peu de recul. Mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour en parler, je suis là. Ou James, si tu préfères.

**Acte 3 : Le Tour**

James emmena Sirius à l'embarcadère de Poudlard, là où étaient stockées les barques en attendant chaque année les traversées des première année. C'est un endroit où ils se sentaient particulièrement en confiance et où ils pouvaient vraiment parler de tout ce qui leur tenait à cœur. James remarqua tout de suite que Sirius avait compris qu'il voulait une discussion sérieuse.

- Tu n'as pas perdu ton vif d'or, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nope.

- Et tu n'as pas non plus l'intention de planifier une blague ?

- Nope, répéta James en prenant un air plus sérieux.

- Je m'en doutais, soupira Sirius. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment appris à apprécier Lily. C'est la seule copine que tu ais eue qui te corresponde vraiment. Alors, connaissant mes méthodes désastreuses quand j'essaie d'arranger mes problèmes avec une fille, je ne pense pas que ce soit très judicieux que tu me demandes de l'aide sur ce coup-là. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez vraiment envie de vous séparer.

- Quoi ? J'ai un problème avec Lily ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?, s'inquiéta soudain James. J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'on devenait de plus en plus complices. Tu es sûr ?

- Attends, tempéra Sirius, tu ne m'as pas emmené ici pour qu'on parle de ça ? C'était tendu entre vous à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Moi, elle ne m'a rien dit.

- Tu me rassures. Ne t'en fais pas pour la bibliothèque, c'était prévu… plus ou moins.

- D'ac-cord, répondit Sirius en détachant chaque syllabe. Quel est ton problème, alors ?

- J'ai aucun problème. Toi par contre, tu en as un sérieux avec Remus.

- Avec Remus ? Tu délires, plaisanta Sirius qui ne semblait cependant plus très à l'aise.

- Je suis sérieux.

Sirius se ferma aussitôt. James était parvenu à le braquer rien qu'en prononçant le nom du loup-garou. La discussion allait être difficile à mener au bout.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai aucun problème avec Remus. Maintenant je vais retourner à la bibliothèque rejoindre les autres si tu le veux bien.

Si Sirius évitait ainsi la conversation, c'était vraiment qu'il cherchait à cacher quelque chose à James. S'il en avait douté, le Maraudeur à lunettes ne pouvait plus que donner raison à sa petite amie. Avant que son meilleur ami n'ait eu le temps de rejoindre l'escalier qui le ramènerait au parc, James lui barra la route.

- Pas si vite ! Faut _vraiment_ qu'on en parle. Et si tu retournes là-bas, tu ne tomberas que sur Lily faisant le même genre de discours avec Lunard. D'ailleurs, ils doivent avoir déjà quitté la bibliothèque.

- De quoi je me mêle ? Si j'ai un problème avec Remus, je le règle avec lui.

- Lily m'a fait remarquer que si nous n'intervenions pas, il en serait vite fini des Maraudeurs.

- N'importe quoi ! Vous vous faites des idées, les Maraudeurs vont bien.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'un jour ce que tu ressens pourrait devenir douloureux au point que tu veuilles t'éloigner de Remus ? Comme tu l'as fait avec Regulus quand tu as compris que tes opinions pouvait le mettre en danger auprès de ta famille, après ton entrée à Poudlard ?

- Regulus est un imbécile, rétorqua Sirius avec moins d'énergie.

- Remus aussi peut faire des bêtises.

Un silence gêné s'installa, mais au moins, Patmol ne cherchait plus à s'enfuir. Il fut même le premier à se remettre à parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

- Et bien, vous, euh, balbutia James qui ne voyait pas comment aborder le sujet. Vous, tous les deux, ensembles…

- On n'est pas ensemble, Cornedrue.

- Mais vous aimeriez bien, poursuivit James heureux que Sirius lui donne un coup de main.

- Remus aussi ? Vraiment ?, demanda Sirius peu convaincu.

- Exactement, affirma catégorique son interlocuteur.

- Il n'en laisse pourtant rien paraître.

- C'est de Lunard dont on parle, bien sûr qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous rencontre, il s'était toujours interdit d'avoir des amis. Et il s'est aussi toujours interdit d'aimer, jusqu'à ce que… Bref, tu vois où je veux en venir. Et il est très doué pour cacher ce genre de choses.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je me demande comment tu peux en être si sûr.

- A ton avis, pourquoi Remus, qui nous a souvent fait part de son dédain pour le quidditch, vient nous voir à tous nos entraînements ?

- Parce qu'on est ses amis et qu'il peut bosser tranquillement dans les gradins ?

- Parce qu'il veut se rincer l'œil.

Sirius éclata de rire. C'est vrai que James y allait un peu fort sur ses spéculations.

- Si Lunard était là, il te répondrait un truc très intelligent et tu te sentirais affreusement ridicule.

- Sans doute, répondit James un peu vexé. Toujours est-il qu'il est toujours le premier à venir te féliciter après l'entraînement, non ? Bref, ça ou autre chose, il n'y a que vous deux qui ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte. C'est gros comme un dragon !

- C'est Lily qui te la fait remarquer n'est-ce pas ?, devina Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui, c'est vrai, avoua l'autre. Mais pour ma défense, je n'ai pas la sensibilité féminine pour m'aider à remarquer ce genre de chose.

- Tu sais qu'elle te frapperait si elle apprenait que tu as dit ça.

- Oui, mais en ce moment, ça ne me dérange plus du tout qu'elle me frappe.

- Oh là, je ne veux rien savoir de vos pratiques quand vous êtes tous les deux, rigola Sirius en agitant ses mains devant lui pour faire taire James.

- Patmol !, s'écria d'indignation le concerné.

- Et donc, tu m'as dit que Lily lui parlait en ce moment ?

- Oui. Et la connaissant, c'est succès garanti. Quand vous vous retrouverez Remus et toi, vous vous tomberez dans les bras, les oiseaux chanteront et le vent fera danser un nuage de pétales de roses autour de vous !

- Ah oui, comme le bon millier de fois où tu as abordé Lily avant qu'elle n'accepte de sortir avec toi ? Ce n'est pas très rassurant.

James voulut frapper son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci esquiva le coup en s'écartant au bon moment.

- J'admets que si Lily participe, je peux lui faire confiance. Si je peux douter de ton efficacité, Lily ne m'a jamais déçu.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

- Arrête de te vexer comme un gnome !

- Comment une conversation sérieuse a pu en arriver à ces extrémités ? Parfois, tu me désoles Patmol.

- Bon, d'accord, si tu veux qu'on soit Sirieux, je le suis depuis ma naissance.

- J'ai envie de pleurer là, déclara James en se massant les paupières par-dessous ses lunettes. Cette blague est une insulte à l'humour légendaire des Maraudeurs.

Sirius, s'autorisa un dernier sourire et une tape franche et amicale dans le dos pour James avant de revenir au sujet initial.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu disais ? Remus m'aime bien aussi ?

- Sans aucun doute. Je pense qu'il lui faut au moins ça pour te supporter.

Sirius sourit à nouveau, mais pas d'amusement cette fois. Il semblait juste sincèrement heureux.

- Alors il faut absolument que je le voie. Maintenant. Sinon je vais me dégonfler.

- Lily et lui devaient retourner à la salle commune. C'était le plan.

- Alors bouges-toi de l'escalier. Maintenant !

Ils cavalèrent à travers tout Poudlard pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor et ils ne s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et retrouver leur capacité à énoncer plus de deux syllabes que pour pouvoir donner le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Je suis… quand même… super con… tent… que tu apprécies… Lily, haleta James.

- _Pudding aux marrons_, répondit Sirius dans un souffle.

- A vôtre guise, claironna la Grosse Dame.

**Acte 4 : Le Prestige**

Alors qu'ils regagnaient la salle commune, Lily sut qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à ôter tous ses doutes à Remus. Le lycanthrope avait pris ses précautions toute sa vie et elle concevait facilement qu'il soit dur pour lui de la croire sur paroles sur un sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur. La sorcière espérait néanmoins lui avoir fourni de quoi réfléchir. Peut-être qu'il serait plus vigilant dans les jours à venir et qu'il finirait par remarquer de lui-même toutes les petites attentions que lui portait quotidiennement Sirius et qui avaient soudain paru flagrantes à Lily après les vacances. Peut-être qu'il trouverait alors le courage de faire le premier pas.

Restait à savoir ce que James avait réussi à tirer de Sirius. Elle craignait plus que tout que Sirius n'ait rien voulu entendre et ait envoyé paître son petit ami. Mais quand ils franchirent le seuil du portrait de la Grosse Dame et que Sirius se tourna vers eux avec un regard chargé d'émotions, elle comprit que son imbécile de Gryffondor avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances. Elle qui échouait et James qui réussissait, si c'était pas le monde à l'envers ça !

- Ah, Remus ! Te voilà !, s'exclama Sirius en les rejoignant aussitôt. Je… je…

Même pour Sirius qui avait plutôt l'habitude de faire étalage de sa vie sentimentale, la situation semblait particulièrement délicate et gênante. D'autant plus que Remus semblait totalement abasourdi maintenant que les révélations de Lily se confirmaient.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser parler de ça entre vous, suggéra cette dernière en allant rejoindre James qui l'attendait un peu plus loin près des canapés et de la cheminée.

- Tu avais complètement raison, Petite Fleur, lui souffla-t-il en l'accueillant dans ses bras.

- Oui, mais j'ai peur qu'avec tout ce monde qui les regarde, Remus ne s'ouvre pas assez et déçoive Sirius.

- Ah ça, depuis qu'on est rentré - ou devrai-je dire depuis que Sirius a déboulé sur place tel un nifleur dans un coffre fort - il n'arrête pas de chercher Remus à grands renforts de cris. Ca a dû attirer l'attention sur lui je pense.

- On aurait pu croire que les Gryffondor s'étaient habitués à son comportement exubérant, mais non, s'en amusa Lily. Dans ce cas, on va devoir faire diversion.

- Une sacrée bonne diversion, oui, confirma James.

Il affichait un air découragé, comme si cela lui semblait difficilement réalisable. Mais Lily, elle, avait déjà sa petite idée et son sourire espiègle inquiéta le sorcier.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, lui souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tous les occupants de la salle commune l'entendent. James ! Faisons-le maintenant !

Sur ce, elle poussa James sur le canapé le plus proche et se pencha vers lui.

- Quoi ? Devant tout le monde ?

Lily sourit davantage. Elle le retrouvait bien là, son légendaire acteur. Déjà l'attention de la plupart de leurs camarades virait de bord.

- Je m'en fiche, j'ai trop envie de toi !

Elle illustra ses paroles en ôtant à James sa robe de sorcier. Il était habillé d'un jean et d'un T-shirt en dessous, mais ce fut largement suffisant pour finir d'intéresser les plus résistants.

- Lily, chuchota James qui commençait à rougir sérieusement. Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

- Chut, ça fonctionne.

En effet, tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers eux. Même ceux qui n'avaient prêté aucune attention à Sirius avaient interrompu leurs activités. Il y avait de tout : de la surprise, du choc, du dégoût, et de l'amusement aussi. Une première année avait lâché la pile de livres qu'elle transportait et n'avait pas amorcé le moindre mouvement pour les ramasser. Il n'y avait que deux regards qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à capter.

Dans leur bulle et sans autre témoin que Lily et James, Sirius prenait timidement la main de Remus dans la sienne. Ils se souriaient tous deux.

- On dirait une jeune fille en fleurs aux temps de ses premiers émois, souffla James. Je parle pour Sirius, bien sûr, pas pour toi.

Lily réprimanda la plaisanterie d'une tape sur l'épaule de son petit ami avant de l'embrasser. Ils savourèrent un moment leur baiser, ignorant les « c'est pas possible, ils vont vraiment le faire ? », « faites rentrer les première année dans leurs dortoirs » et autre « faudrait prévenir quelqu'un vous croyez pas ? » parcourant leur public.

- Bon, interrompit brusquement Lily qui commençait sérieusement à risquer de se laisser aller. Rhabille-toi maintenant. Ca va commencer à être gênant et je suis quand même préfète-en-chef. Mais rejoins moi tu sais où plus tard quand même.

- A vos ordres, Milady !


End file.
